


Blush

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Series: ABO Drabbles (SPN) [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Mary Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, F/M, Omega John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first female alpha he had ever met and instantly he knew he had to attract her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble from tumblr. I loveeee the idea of alpha!Mary and omega!John. I wish it was more popular. :D

John met his mate the first time at a grocery store. She had been the first female alpha he had ever met, but instantly he knew he had to attract her attention. Isle to isle he followed her, picking up random items and acting as though he was carefully observing the labels, always keeping an eye on her. Mary was absolutely beautiful, even in a feminine way, but she dominated any area she would walk into. Her scent was intoxicating.

He breathed deeply as she walked passed him, tossing her hair over her shoulder. John swallowed hard, turning away. From the heat in his face, he knew his eyes must be reflecting his interest as well. But how could he approach her?! For now, following her would have to do.

Of course, he was too close to his heat to really be thinking straight, but as she walked by for what he realized was a third time and winked at him, he really couldn’t bring himself to care.


End file.
